


Unpredictable

by hemlock_and_ichor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemlock_and_ichor/pseuds/hemlock_and_ichor
Summary: As the only straight thinker in her group, Sakura must go on a search with her teammates to find a living God. Being a God is no mean feat, Obito could tell you that much, provided he remembers his own name and past. Burdened with maintaining the image of a God, he is losing almost all hope of ever remembering anything, even the supposed other half he cries for, who could be as non-existent as his future. Three shinobi kids stumbling into his temple on accident ignite the flame of a long lost memory, a home and a partner. Life is a journey after all, and if Obito wanted to deny the existence of his other half and not look for him, then that person would find him. Starting on a positive note, everything is unpredictable.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me being a pro procrastinator, struggling to maintain schedule for one story and already posting another one. Well, I really can't help it when the plot bunnies decide to jump around in my mind. And it is confirmed that I'm leaving my hometown for college, so updates will be sparse unless I'm particularly charged to complete another chapter before leaving, or till I get a laptop. Still, I won't make may promises because I end up breaking most of them. Onwards with the story. Enjoy.

Sakura wanted to bang her head on the cave wall, Sasuke and Naruto’s bickering was becoming unbearable. “Sakura chan! Tell Sasuke teme that I was the one who caught the rabbit.” Naruto wailed. “Hn, as if. And who saved your sorry ass when you almost fell down the valley while chasing a rabbit?” Sasuke sneered; Naruto growled back, Sasuke’s glare only increased in intensity. She had to put an end to this right now, or this was inevitably going to end in bloodshed. Thankfully a fist or two on each face was enough. Sakura was not going to blow their cover due to a simple spike in chakra. It was a miracle they had succeeded in staying hidden for so long. Naruto and Sasuke both sobered up for the time being. Each of them being trained by the sannin had changed them quite a bit. Sasuke’s transition had been especially brutal, she still wondered if he had gone to join Orochimaru on his own accord. No one had quite believed his story when he came back to Konoha with Orochimaru, who surrendered. Naruto and Sakura had testified in countless trials, waited hours for interrogations to end, their sensei had also joined the team of witnesses and brought out others who claimed to be witnesses too. Sasuke had calmly stated that he had gone to join Orochimaru in order to gather important information for Konoha or die trying; he had not played any part in coercing Orochimaru to surrender. Orochimaru had been giving cryptic responses to any questions regarding the circumstances which prompted him to surrender; the investigation was still on to find out the person who reformed Orochimaru. Sasuke’s innocence was proven with support from the hokage herself. Right now very few people were aware of the fact that team seven was not in Konoha, they had to go to crazy lengths to make sure no one suspected that they were planning anything, which included their sensei. Kakashi sensei could not know where they were going or for what purpose, else they could very well be on the receiving end of his ire. Whatever it was, Sakura did not want to risk that. They had enough on their plates as it is.

Part of the reason they were here, hiding in the dense forest in a valley, a few miles away from Amegakure was to find out about the mystery person who had managed to change Orochimaru’s mind for the better. Sasuke had tried to pry out bits and pieces of information from the snake sage on the way to Konoha, but got nothing. Before being taken into custody, Orochimaru left a map where all his bases in sound were marked. On a mission to destroy the remaining bases and hideouts, she had found a pinned piece of note with something written on it. It did not feel like a poem, it felt more like a song, the ones which were passed on by word of mouth.

She secretly brought the note back to Konoha, not even her teammates knew of it back then. The first thing she did then was to dig into the library and archives for more information regarding the existence of such a poem or song, the latter being more likely. She also felt that this song or poem, whatever it was, wasn’t complete. It had to have another part somewhere. The portion written on the note went like this,

Let me tell you the story

Of he who became a god.

Let me tell you the story

Of he who became a god.

Let me tell you the story

Of he who was whole.

A man so whole that

The Gods envied him.

A man so whole that

The universe tore him apart.

And his grief broke him

Into pieces, now a man no more,

But a half, looking for his mate.

And the Gods laughed, they rejoiced

With every cry of his pain.

But for those he cared, who loved him back,

And for his own love for all, he rose.

He ascended the heavens and

Shone brighter than ever,

A new god and the fairest of them all.

None could spite him, none could smite him.

A man no more, but a God.

He smiled for all, and cried for his other half.

So his devotees made him a new half,

But a lifeless half is no half.

He cried and smiled, smiled and cried.

Till there were raindrops falling from his eyes,

The sky wept for him, everyday.

A man no more, but a God.

He became our God.

O good man, child and maiden passing by,

Pay your respects to our God

Then blessed is your horde.

For he will love you always, smiling and crying.

A man no more, but a God.

Looking for his mate, the mate full of life,

No longer a man but a God.

She did not find anything useful, except for the fact that poems and songs, especially those that were similar to the one she found on the note were often passed on by word of mouth, but limited to villages situated near Ame. Nevertheless, she decided that she was going to look into it. Sasuke and Naruto were not very thrilled on being informed of this later, but they understood. Team seven reported to the hokage. Tsunade was willing to let her investigate the matter because it could very well involve the person who was apparently instrumental in reforming Orochimaru. She sent Naruto and Sasuke back to the base where Sakura had found the note and look for more clues. She sent Shikamaru with her to look around for information in villages near Ame. Also Jiraiya had managed to infiltrate Ame but was unresponsive still, and that had Tsunade worried, so she asked them to look for him too. First things first, they decided to enter Ame and look for Jiraiya. They found him, almost dead, near the southern part of the village border. Sakura had to use every regenerative and restorative iryou-jutsu in her arsenal to keep his heart beating till they were able to leave the village and ask for more medical backup, it would have been fatal for the sannin if they had taken him back to Konoha just like that. They had to scrap their original plan and return to leaf. Back at leaf, her team mates and sensei were waiting for her. They had actually found more notes with the same poem or song on it in multiple hideouts, many of Orochimaru’s test subjects were also heard singing those words, confirming that it was a song of some sort. What was even odder was that those test subjects, many of which had very violent histories and tendencies, did not fight back, not a single one. Instead most of them begged to be killed, and the rest wanted to be returned to villages or be left in the forests near Ame, or even be deposited in front of Ame’s borders. Their god would take them home from there, they said. Not much could be gleaned from them other than the fact that this “god” of theirs most probably belonged to Ame, and they could be the one who to cause this radical change not only in Orochimaru but also in most of his test subjects. The existence of such a person was an indication that they could possess an extraordinarily strong power because convincing people who went beyond the boundaries of moral comprehension is a very tough job. The test subjects were one thing, but Orochimaru was something else entirely. Team seven was perplexed.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru being Shikamaru, had managed to snoop around a bit in the villages near Ame while out with his team, cleaning up other bases. He found many villagers singing the same song which Sakura had found, there were no written accounts of this song except for the ones found in Orochimaru’s bases apparently, and that the song technically did not exist for a long time. It abruptly gained prominence about fifteen years ago, and had continued to garner following over the years. This person, the “god” for the villagers belonged to Ame, and was a man, based on first hand accounts. But Shikamaru told them not to rely on these accounts as they varied vastly from person to person, so it was safe to assume that none of them knew how this god looked like or how he is actually. The devotees were allowed inside Ame twice every month to visit their god. Team ten was short on time, so they returned. Sakura had had half a mind to hug and kiss Shikamaru right there. They had a lead, finally.

A few weeks later both team seven and ten had been waiting outside the hokage’s office to report when the slightest change in air pressure was felt by all of them, the very next moment the building literally rocked as if it was an earthquake. Then it stopped just as abruptly, and they heard Tsunade call out angrily. Rushing into the office, they found it in a state of complete disarray, along with a few scorch marks on the floor. The room smelt strongly of ozone. “Wow. I really didn’t think he would react this violently. I think we should really keep out of this matter Tsuna.” Jiraiya was slumped on one end of the lone couch in the office, he looked a lot better than when he was discharged. Tsunade was rummaging through the paperwork and drawers for sake. Having found the bottle, she took a long swig from it and settled down, “team ten and seven, your reports.” Both Sasuke and Shikamaru reported as fast as they could and before both teams could leave, she said, “Team seven stay here, I want to talk to you guys.” 

After leaving the hokage’s office, the first thing Naruto did was to treat his whole team to Ichiraku ramen. “We’ve earned it, and we will need it if we want to stomach the fact that it was Kakashi sensei that reacted so badly to…to this.” The other two nodded their heads. Neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade would come clean about what happened in the room with Kakashi, they were only given a truncated version of events. They were aware of the fact that Kakashi sense’s teammates were dead, but they did not know the full story. But his outburst had something to do with his teammate Obito, an Uchiha who gave one of his sharingan to Kakashi.

But it was still a mystery as to what was said to him that he lost his temper so badly, he wasn’t the type of person to do such things. They had been advised to stay away from their sensei for the time being. Something about giving him time to cool off and become stable.

Another week later, team seven witnessed their sensei demolish more than half of the hokage office by simply letting his chakra flare, and be temporarily removed from all duties and duly signed up for a psych evaluation which everyone knew he wasn’t going to attend, all because Tsunade had asked if he had ever wanted to mate anyone besides Obito. Sakura had gasped when she had seen sensei’s eyes, his sharingan was spinning wildly and the other eye looked like it was going to burn up the whole world any moment, his usually latent pheromones potent, saturating the air with bloodlust. And for the first time, she had truly been afraid of sensei. It was also when she understood that he was an alpha, not a beta.

Later the same day, they were called back to Tsunade’s office from where they went to Jiraiya’s apartment. There they were briefed by Jiraiya regarding his findings in Ame and how he had ended up so beat when they had found him. Jiraiya had found this so called god in Ame and disguised himself as a devotee to investigate the matter. This god person apparently looked a lot like a grownup Obito. He got discovered sneaking into the inner sanctum of the temple where the god lived, which resulted in his ending up in that situation. There came a crucial question, how was he not captured for investigation and intelligence on Konoha then? Jiraiya did not give an answer for that, he asked Tsunade to let them go investigate it themselves. They were blackmailed by saying that their sensei’s wellbeing depended on it. Well, at this point all of them were ready to do anything for Kakashi sensei. There was such an abject pain, regret and loneliness visible in him and team seven would do everything to remove it. They were forbidden from meeting him by Tsunade because he could get feral from their scents. She did not offer them an explanation as to why. But this much even she could understand that if the news of them going to Ame reached Kakashi, Konoha could very well end up in flames. It wasn’t before they were leaving that Shikamaru told her that Kakashi treated them like his children and being exposed to their scents in an already agitated state could lead him to go feral because the alpha in him would think that its cubs were in danger. She wasn’t telling this fact to Sasuke or Naruto, yet. She would savor it for a while.

This brought her back to the present. Naruto’s seals were very useful for cooking things quickly and suppressing minute things like the smell of cooking meat as it could alert any shinobi patrols nearby. They had to move quickly, some initial investigation in the villages neighboring Ame needed to be done. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust Shikamaru, but that she needed to learn more and see things for herself before looking for this god. Finishing their meals, they put soil on the fire to make it die down faster. The sun had just risen. It was time to move out.


End file.
